


Jealously

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealously, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Din gets jealous when an old friend of yours joins them for a job.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Jealously

Lan had only been travelling with you and Din for three days, and you could practically feel the jealously radiating off him; ticking and ticking away like a bomb, though slow, patient like the Mandalorian he trained to be.

Lan was your friend and partner for many years before your ultimate departure that led to you finding Din and the Child. It was mutual and understanding, rather one that did not become one of your regrets; it steered you to Din.

There was definitely a major difference when it came to Lan and the Mandalorian. Lan was more of the extrovert, the wavered, but had more of a muscular build than Din, whereas Din was closed off, deadly and gruff.

(Lan had once looked at you romantically, but you never reciprocated. And you never would)

Your relationship with Din was rocky at first, testing the waters of a new partnership. He was a closed off man – no question from the years of being alone – and you were the sociable. Although it didn’t happen right away, it didn’t take too long for him to start opening up to you, actually holding a conversation with you that wasn’t about a job or the Child. He was kind, patient, and paid attention. Over time you began to fall in love with the man, though you were quick to hide your feelings in fear of his rejection; just being with him and the Child right now was enough for you, and you didn’t want to risk that.

(Except you never noticed the lingering in his stance when you did the simplest of things, like talk to the Child or sing and sway when you thought he wasn’t listening or the way your fleeing touch would make his heart flutter and – if his helmet were off – you’d see the flush of his cheeks)

It was by pure coincidence, running into your old partner again. You greeted him with a warm hug and smile, not noticing the way the Mandalorian bristled behind you. He was stiff, stern during the introductions, but you chalked it up to Din sizing Lan up like he usually did when he met someone new.

Turns out the three of you were all after the same job. It was your idea to use his skills and split half with him, which Lan was quick to agree to. Din only nodded, which made you confused.

“Everything okay?” You eventually asked as he polished his weapons.

“Yeah,” he croaked out.

You sighed, sitting down next to him and waiting for him to turn to you. Once you realized he wasn’t going to, you began to feel frustrated; it was like starting right back at square one with him.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

(I’m afraid)

“I know.”

You clenched your jaw but nodded, getting up and walking towards the ladder.

“We’ll be heading out in an hour at least,” you informed him.

He only gave a tilt of his head. Lan could tell something was bothering you when you climbed up the ladder, watching the stars as you were in hyperspace.

“Trouble in paradise?” He teased.

You huffed, plopping yourself in the pilot’s seat. “It’s like I’m starting all over again with him and I don’t even know why.”

He smiled, giving you a pointed stare. You frowned, not aware of where it was coming from.

“What? Why are you giving me that look?”

He chuckled. “You really haven’t changed at all, Y/N. The man - .”

“It’s time.” You both jumped at the sound of the Mandalorian, still stealthy as ever even with the heavy armor. It infuriated you sometimes.

You looked in front of you to see that he was right, the planet in question was right on your radar. Lan raised his eyebrows and clapped his hands, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Well then. Let’s get started.”

…

You didn’t realize just how you missed working with Lan until it came to play, the both of you fighting side by side in almost perfect tune while Din worked to get through to the bounty. The job was successful least to say, and you and Lan celebrated with high fives and giggles from the nostalgia of your old days.

“Talk to him,” Lan whispered to you when Din was out of earshot. You were standing outside the Razor Crest, getting ready to depart once again. 

“I think you’ll find what you’ve been looking for.”

You frowned, confused and opening your mouth to question him, Lan simply dismissed you with a goodbye and a wave, walking back to his own ship.

You boarded with a heavy heart, knowing that Lan was right, you did have to talk to him. 

Din was still just as stoic, and you could tell he was not happy about your suggestion to have Lan join you, at least on more than one occasion.

“Alright,” you huffed. “Enough is enough. What’s your problem, Din?”

His shoulders squared, fists tightening around the controls of the ship. You gritted your teeth and put the ship on autopilot, not missing the way he tensed and started to turn in his seat, quickly making his way to the ladder.

“Din,” you pleaded behind him. “Please, please tell me what’s wrong. I mean, I deserve an explanation at least.”

He sighed, shifting on his feet as he thought over what to say. Truth was, Din was scared. As soon as he saw how you looked and acted around Lan, he thought for sure he was done for. That you were going to leave him for your former partner and he would be alone all over again (he still had the baby at least). He was jealous at how well you and Lan worked together, nearly flawless. The love you held in your eyes when you looked at Lan was prominent, and it made his heart shatter at the mere thought that your love would never be placed on him; that his growing love for you would never be reciprocated.

And now you were suggesting that Lan stay and his throat closed at the thought.

“You’re not in love with him, are you?”

The words spilled out of him before he could even think about what he was saying. He immediately wanted to take it back once he saw your face fall; first confusion, then understanding, then anger. The last one is what confused him.

“Is that what this has been all about?” You questioned. “You think I’m in love with him?”

You laughed then, and it sounded defeated. Din’s frustration and embarrassment grew which each octave, but he patiently waited until you stopped. You stepped closer to him, crossing your arms over your chest as you thought about what to say next.

“Din,” you said softly. He inwardly leaned into your space, but you made no move to bring attention to it in fear of him moving away. “Do you have the slightest idea of how fucking important you are to me?”

(I’m in love with you, you beautiful moron)

He was taken back, expecting the complete opposite of your confession. You continued when he didn’t answer.

“I… I’m in love with you, Din.” You whispered, suddenly too shy to look at the visor, and chose instead to look down at your feet.

The silence, usually comfortable, was now suffocating. The tension was thick, ready to snap at any moment, and you almost felt like screaming.

“Look at me,” he finally said, gruffly.

You took a deep breath and did as he said, not realizing just how close he had gotten; your forearms were touching the chest plate of his armor.

“I – Y/N I’m sorry.”

You frowned, watching as he slowly reached out to take your hand in his. You subconsciously sighed at the feel of his tactical gloves.

“I should’ve been more honest with you,” he whispered. “I was just… afraid that you didn’t feel the same for me.

(If he too paid attention, he would see the soft smiles you reserved only for his eyes. The way you would light up every time he was in the room, how you always scooted close to him just to feel his warmth)

And now that I know you do, I feel like a complete fool.”

You both chuckled, looking down like a couple of nervous, lovesick teenagers. He hooked his finger under your chin, bringing your face up to look back at him. You licked your lips, and you heard the faint shudder of his breath underneath the helmet. Very slowly, giving you time to react and pull away – like you ever would – he placed his forehead against yours in a Mandalorian’s kiss.

You automatically closed your eyes, your eyelids fluttering when he brought his hands down to your waist to bring you closer to him. You placed your arms around his neck, basking in the feel of being in his arms.

“We should make it up to each other then,” you continued to whisper, not wanting to disturb the quiet setting.

Din hummed and rubbed your lower back, pulling his head back only to pull you into a full hug.

“That we should.”


End file.
